


Talent

by Marmeladeskies



Series: The Mighty Kids [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb's childhood, I only tagged this with Caleb's name to make it easier to find, Magic, caleb's past, happy child Bren, loving family, pre-Solstryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: A glimpse into Caleb's childhood, back when he was still Bren.
Relationships: Bren Aldric Ermendrud & his father, Bren Aldric Ermendrud & his mother, Caleb Widogast & his father, Caleb Widogast & his mother, Caleb Widogast & his parents
Series: The Mighty Kids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

“Mama! Mama, look! Look what I can do!” Bren didn’t dare to look away from the flickering candle flame in front of him. His book was still open, but temporarily forgotten in favor of  _ this _ . 

“One moment, Hase.”, his mother said from the hearth where she was preparing dinner. 

“No, Mama, you have to  _ look _ !” This was urgent! 

Finally, his mother turned around, looking at him with a warm smile on her weathered, red-cheeked face. “What is it?” 

“Look…”, he whispered. It was hard to concentrate this hard, but he managed it again.

The candle flickered and died- but only for a second. Bren concentrated harder, as hard as he could…

The small flame flickered to life again. 

He looked up at his mother, a big, proud grin splitting his face, expecting to see wonder on hers, or pride. 

Instead, she looked… shocked. 

“Where did you learn this?” She wiped her hands on her apron, stepping closer to the table, eyes flickering from the candle to Bren and back. 

Frustration burned in his chest- why didn’t she understand how great this was?!

“My book says to focus really hard, and to imagine in your head what you want things to do for magic to happen!”, he explained. It was a bit more complicated than that, but his mother probably didn’t want to read the entire book. “...so I tried. And it works.”

“...that’s… that’s, um, that’s amazing, Bren.” Finally. He preened at the praise, even though it felt a little hollow. 

She stepped around the table, cradling his cheek in her calloused, warm palm, forcing his gaze away from the candle. “Be careful,  _ versprochen _ ? Fire is a dangerous thing to play with. If you burn down the house, Papa will probably give you your first beating ever.” 

“Papa would never beat me.” Bren rolled his eyes, but nuzzled into her hand a little. She smelled like food and warmth, and he leaned in until his head rested against her plump stomach. Her fingers slipped into his hair and gently scratched his scalp.

“He might if you burn down the house.”, she replied, but there was a smile in her voice, and he giggled. 

“...I promise I’ll be careful.” 

For a moment, they just existed in warm silence. 

“You know, your father and I both don’t understand much about magic. But you obviously do, you obviously like it a lot… and we want you to be happy.”

“I can explain it to you.”, Bren replied, pulling out of her embrace a little. 

His mother just smiled a little sadly, and gave a nod. Bren wasn’t sure what that actually meant. 

“Dinner will be ready soon.” She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “ _ Hab dich lieb, Hase. _ ” 

“ _ Ich dich auch, Mama _ .”

\--

Later that night, Bren woke when he heard hushed voices from downstairs. 

His father must have gotten home late again. 

Bren decided to sneak out of bed; maybe he could say hello and steal a hug good night and show Papa his candle trick! Or at least tell him about it.

His parents’ voices grew louder as Bren tip-toed down the stairs. The kitchen door was open a tiny bit, the soft light emitting a faint glow out into the hallway. 

“...doesn’t know what power it all holds. He’s just a child.”

“Just a child who can already do things like that.” His father’s voice was rough around the edges, but not unkind. Thoughtful, right now. 

His mother hummed lowly, and then there was a pause. He could head a chair shift, some rustling. 

“How did ordinary people like you and me produce such a gifted, smart child?”, Mama asked eventually. 

His father sighed. “I don’t know, Una. Sometimes I wish he was a little less gifted.” 

Bren felt something drop in his stomach. His hands clenched, fingernails digging into his palms. 

“...I’m so proud of him, but… life is not going to be easy for him like this.”, father continued. The hard ball of hurt in Bren’s stomach eased a little. 

There was another brief silence, and the noise of a kiss. 

“...maybe we should look into proper schools for kids like him. Ones that teach magic.” His mother’s voice was slightly muffled now. “They’re expensive, but maybe there’s scholarships. He needs… he needs proper training, Leo. And to be around other kids like him. And people who understand him and his talents.” 

His father drew a deep breath. Bren could see his expression in his mind, knew exactly what it looked like right now: haggard, tired, thoughtful. 

“You’re right. We… we’ll write a few letters.” 

Silence, more shuffling of clothes, another noise of a kiss. 

Bren got the distinct feeling that this conversation was over; his desire to see his father right now had shrunk.

His head suddenly felt full, mind spinning as he quietly retreated back to his bedroom. 

_ A proper school… ones that teach magic.  _

It was hard to fall asleep with all the excitement thrumming inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to let me know what you think?


End file.
